


Bee's Knees

by templorandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Shy Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Wingman Sam Wilson, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: Bucky has a crush and is too shy to do anything about it. Then Sam steps in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw someone online write about Sam being Bucky's wingman and I was like, "Oh, shit. I love that idea." I hadn't seen anyone else write about it, so I thought I would try. I have to admit, I don't even follow Marvel like that-like, I've never even seen The Winter Soldier, but I honestly love Bucky and Sam so much. I love the idea of them being best friends, and I love the idea of Sam being supportive of the healing process (because he is a vet and worked with vets) and trying to resurrect a part of Bucky that he was so well known for. Anyway, this is my first attempt at Marvel fanfiction, so let me know how it goes.
> 
> Reader Insert chapter follows this one.

His fist met the punching bag, arm catching slightly as he pulled it back. Bucky paused to look down. The metal contraption had been glitching oddly the past couple of days, and he'd been trying to ignore it in hopes that he could avoid the lab.

Flexing his hand, he found his stance again, punching the bag once more. He could feel the stiffness in the metal. He didn't like it at all and knew he would have to get it fixed sooner or later. Bucky wanted to make it later. _Much_ later.

* * *

  
"You all right, man?" Sam was gazing at him, forearms crossed.

Bucky turned his head to his right, where Sam was seated next to him. Not exactly looking at him, but acknowledging the question. He nodded subtly, looking back down at his lap.

"You sure?"

He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as his teeth gnawed his lower lip. "Yeah, it's just...my arm..it's...acting up."

"You wanna go to the lab? There's always someone in there, they'll help you out."

Bucky knew. He knew there was always someone there. That's exactly why he didn't want to go.

"Buck? You home?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Bucky blinked and hung his head. "Yeah, it's....probably nothing. I'm sure it'll go away soon."

It was silent for a long time. He furrowed his brow and looked up sharply. Sam was staring back at him with the most deadpan expression Bucky had ever seen, and this was Sam. The man had literally kicked him the first time they met, based on what everyone had told him.

"Man, get your ass up. We're going to the lab." Sam stood abruptly, walking into the hall. Bucky watched him go, a confused and nervous look on his face. He sat there until Sam's head popped back into the room.

"I said get up!"

* * *

  
She was sitting at one of the tables in the corner, where she always sat. Away from view. He sighed, wondering why he was surprised she was there. She was always there.

"Leila! How's my favorite girl doing?" Sam exclaimed. He clapped his hands together as he approached.

"I'm not your girl or your favorite anything, Samuel," she replied, her eyes never straying from the notebook in front of her. Her left hand neatly wrote notes on the paper while her right twirled a pair of chopsticks around soupy noodles.

"Lei-la! Come on! I told you about that Samuel nonsense," he teased, planting his palms on the table. "Let me get some of them noodles."

She dropped the chopsticks into the bowl and handed it over to him, all while writing more notes. Sam grabbed the chopsticks deftly and slurped some into his mouth. He handed the bowl to Bucky as he chewed. He shook his head but Sam insisted, and Bucky took the bowl begrudgingly, standing there. He looked around, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Is there anything you need help with or are you just here to eat my food?" Leila asked, placing the mechanical pencil down to look between them. Bucky looked at his feet before their eyes could make contact and stepped from behind Sam, placing the bowl back in front of her.

"Bucky needs someone to look at his arm," Sam told her, grabbing the chopsticks again.

"What's wrong with it?" Leila asked, pushing up the sleeves of her lab coat.

"It's..." Bucky started, clearing his throat. He still avoided her gaze. "It's been..kinda glitchy? I don't know how to explain it."

"Let me see," she said softly, reaching for him. His eyes widened for a moment and he stiffened. Her hand was warm and gentle on him, from what he could sense, and he immediately started to feel hot all over.

Leila reached for a tool on the table, and turned back to him. "Do you mind?"

Bucky shook his head, letting strands of his hair fall across his face as she got closer. She fiddled here and there, sliding the tool between the metal plates occasionally. He watched her intently, holding his breath. Bucky then inhaled carefully, slowly, after a while, and was consumed by her scent. It was clean, almost woody, and only made him feel even warmer.

"Samuel," she said suddenly, voice sharp. "What did I tell you about touching my things? Am I going to have to ban you from the lab?"

Bucky looked up and saw Sam with his arms behind his back, somehow looking both innocent and mischievous at the same time, as only Sam could do. He shook his head and looked back down toward his arm. "He can be a real child."

Leila glanced at him briefly before turning back to his arm, humming softly. She spent a few more minutes working before setting the tool down, exhaling deeply. "It should be okay now. A few things were disconnected, which may have been why your movement wasn't as smooth as it should be. Come back if it happens again."

"Thank you," he replied, flexing his hand. It indeed felt normal again. The rest of him, however...

* * *

  
"What was that?" Sam asked, as they walked out of the lab.

"What was what?" Bucky asked, falling in step

"You were being very weird," Sam replied. "Weirder than you normally are," he said after a pause.

"I wasn't being weird," Bucky retorted, shoving Sam against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping his head down.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," Sam said, like he had just solved a difficult calculus problem.

"Oh what?" Bucky asked, rolling his eyes.

"You like her!"

"I don't like her," he mocked, trying to keep his features blank. "I don't even know her."

"But ya wanna," Sam followed up, narrowing his eyes in a knowing gaze.

Bucky said nothing.

"Oh my god, you are so transparent. Just talk to her!"

"And say what? She doesn't even talk to anybody else. She barely tolerates your presence. Though I don't blame her," he added facetiously.

"Hey! She likes me just fine. We homies. More than I can say for you," Sam said, smirking.

Bucky rolled his eyes again, but Sam was right. He was pretty sure Leila didn't even know his name. And if she did, Bucky was pretty sure she didn't give a shit.

"So?" Sam queried.

"So what?"

"So what's the plan?"

"For....?"

"For her to be into you! Weren't you a ladies' man back in the day? That never really goes away, you know," Sam said, patting him on the shoulder.

Bucky chuckled. "I don't know. It's buried deep. Really deep."

He could sort of recall the various girls he chased after, once upon a time back in Brooklyn. A brunette here, a redhead there. Flashes of pretty eyes and even prettier smiles crossed his mind, but he couldn't summon, or even remember, the confidence his former self must have had to approach a woman.

The women he saw and met now were just as easy on the eyes as the girls he used to flirt with in the past, if not more so. But modern women didn't always appreciate pet names and unsolicited compliments. Bucky realized respect was defined differently in this day and age, and he wasn't ready to try to sweet talk a woman yet. Not when he didn't know the rules.

It was bad enough that the world knew what Hydra made him do, for all those years. He didn't even want to imagine what someone would think if a former assassin tried flirting with them. They'd probably run away screaming.

Sam slowed at Bucky's words, "Well," he began, grabbing his chin in thought, "If that Bucky won't come to Leila, we just gotta make her come to you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bucky inquired, his features contorted in confusion.

"Let's just say I make a mean wingman," Sam grinned, his teeth shining brightly.

"Is that some kind of weird bird joke? I told you, it's only funny when other people come up with them, not you."

Sam gave him that deadpan look again, and Bucky would have burst out laughing if he wasn't genuinely lost.

"Come on, man, I got a lot to teach you."

* * *

  
"All right, we lookin' fresh, ready to roll. Let's head out!" Sam told him, entering the elevator.

Bucky's insides were roiling. "Where are we even going?"

"It's just a bar. Low key, casual. Nothing to worry about," Sam assured, but Bucky wasn't so convinced. Being in public still made him a bit nervous. But he knew Sam wouldn't take him somewhere that would make him uncomfortable, so he tried to relax as best he could.The ride through the city wasn't as hectic as it normally was, and they made it to their destination in no time.

Sam had been right, Bucky realized, as they approached the venue. The bar was low key, with warm lighting and calm music. He was feeling better by the second.

"Hey, let me get a Modelo, a gin and tonic, and...." Sam turned to him. "Want anything?"

Bucky shrugged, making Sam roll his eyes. "Two Modelos and a gin and tonic."

"You know I can't get drunk," Bucky told him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"No, but you can still drink. Chill out, it's gonna be a good time. I invited Kelsey and some people from the tower, so just...be cool."

Bucky's heart sped up. "What? Who?"

"Kelsey, that reporter I met at that press thing we were at. She gave me her number-"

"No, who from the tower did you invite?" Bucky clarified. At that, Sam paused, then gave him a slow grin.

"You better not have done what I think you did, birdbrain."

"Hey, I said I would be your wingman, right? You gotta trust me on this."

Before Bucky could respond, a dark haired woman approached them. "Sam! There you are!"

Bucky backed away slightly as Sam greeted the woman and handed her the gin and tonic. He nursed the beer Sam had pushed his way, taking a sip to clear his throat. A few more familiar faces found their small group and Bucky smiled weakly at them.

They found a space outside that was big enough for all of them, and Bucky started to feel a bit more at ease again, even though he wasn't talking much. He mostly sipped his beer and listened, nodding politely when appropriate. After a while, he felt someone next to him and he turned to find Leila, her hip canted to the side and eyes smoky and attentive.

He blinked, not expecting her to be there, but recovered quickly. She wore her hair down, out of its characteristic ponytail, and donned a leather jacket. She looked even more unapproachable than usual, and while it intimidated him, he also liked it for some reason. Not that she wasn't still pretty. She was always pretty to him. But she looked...untouchable, like she could handle herself in any situation and do it with ease.

"Do you wanna sit?" He asked her, shifting slightly to make room. Leila slid in next to him gracefully, crossing her denim-clad legs. She glanced around the table silently, her face inscrutable.

"Leila! You made it!" Sam yelled across from them.

"I did," she said softly, nodding her head.

"About time," he responded, "Bucky was worried you were gonna ditch us." At that, Bucky stiffened, glaring at Sam quietly.

"Is that so?" She asked, giving him a sideways glance. Bucky met her gaze, and shrugged coolly, a small smile on his lips. He really didn't know what to say, and wasn't about to look dumb when she was sitting right next to him.

He took a sip from his bottle, keeping his eyes on her. Leila's brows rose, as did the corner of her lips. Sam caught his attention discretely and mimicked drinking from a bottle. Bucky nodded and turned back to Leila.

"You want something to drink?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you paying?" she shot back, leaning against the booth like she owned it.

"I only pay for people I like," he said, tilting his head at her. _Where did that come from?_ he thought.

Leila smirked, looking him up and down. "If you get me a Bee's Knees, we'll see how true that is," she told him.

* * *

  
"Looks like you got everything under control. You didn't need me," Sam told him, waving down the bartender.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bucky spat. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I had no idea she was gonna be here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd say no if I did! You gotta just do it, man, just get out there. You can do this," Sam encouraged.

Bucky exhaled, closing his eyes. Was he right? Could he do this? Same never lied to him, no matter how annoyed or content he was with him. He was always upfront with Bucky, which was more than he could say for most of the other people who had been around him throughout the past few years.

_I can do this. I can be normal. I can talk to a pretty girl._

_I can do this._

Taking another deep breath, he grabbed their drinks and followed Sam back to the table. He carefully placed the cocktail in front of Leila, sliding in next to her as if they were the oldest of friends.

"Thank you," she told him, her voice clear and deep.

"Any time", he said, sipping his beer and ignoring the slight tremor in his hand.

"Do you only drink for the taste?" she asked suddenly, taking a sip from her glass.

"Um..I guess so," Bucky replied, looking at the bottle intently. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm sure the serum makes you metabolize the alcohol so quickly that you wouldn't even feel it, right?"

"I usually don't, no," he said to her slowly. "But I sort of remember what it's like. To be drunk."

"Do you? Do you miss it?" Leila asked, turning more to him. She looked genuinely curious, with her chin resting in her palm.

Bucky smiled. He liked that look on her. "Honestly, sometimes I do. I would like to feel...." He paused, searching for the right word.

"Uninhibited," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he said, eyes bright. "Exactly. Uninhibited. I don't really feel that much anymore."

"No," she nodded. "Not when you're basically a super hero and everything. I'm sure it's a lot of pressure."

"I'm not a super hero," he told her, running a hand through his hair. Leila stared at him after he said that, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Okay," she responded, sipping her drinking again. She seemed annoyed, and he felt a wave of anxiety creep up his neck.

"I mean, I just do what they tell me to do. I'm not making useful things in a lab or anything like that."

Leila snorted lightly, giving him that smirk again. "You're literally saving the world every week. You don't need to be modest about it."

"I'm not being modest," he replied, holding his hands up helplessly. "I just follow orders."

Twirling the glass straw in her drink, she took him in silently. "You're so full of shit."

Bucky scoffed, feigning offense. "Come on, doll, that's harsh." _What the hell? Doll? Where the hell did that come from?_

_She's never gonna speak to you again._

"Doll? Is that what you called the ladies back in the day?" She teased.

Bucky felt his face warm up, but smiled at her. "Only the ones I liked."

* * *

  
Hours passed and despite drinking close to ten beers, Bucky felt nothing. Leila, on the other hand, barely had two drinks, and had the the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. He wanted to see her look at him like that all the time.

"I never drink," she told him, laughing softly. Her eyes met his through the gaps between her fingers and she laughed again. "I'm such a lightweight."

"It's okay," he told her, gazing back. "You seem to like me more right now though, so I'm not complaining."

"I am way nicer when I'm drunk. I have no idea why, but it's true. Maybe it's the lowered inhibitions." She smiled at him again and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. He blinked, frozen as she tucked it behind his ear.

"You have such beautiful eyes. You really shouldn't hide them," Leila complimented him. Bucky grinned back at her and ducked his head. He knew the lights were too dim for her to see anything clearly, but he tried to hide his blushing anyway.

"Yo, we're heading out, y'all coming?" Sam asked, Kelsey under his arm. They looked around the table and noticed that almost everyone else had left.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Bucky replied. His stomach sank as he realized the night was over.

"All right, cool. I'm gonna take Kelsey back to her place. Leila, you good with Bucky taking you back to yours?"

Leila nodded softly, her eyes shrinking as she smiled back at Sam. He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder before motioning to Bucky. "Get her back safe, man. She better be in the lab on Monday without a scratch."

Bucky nodded silently, unsure how all of that had happened so quickly. He felt Leila grab his hand and pull him forward gently.

"Come on."

* * *

  
The ride to Brooklyn wasn't too long, though it had been a while since he had last ridden the subway. It was much louder and brighter than he remembered. He didn't know it talked now- _Stand clear of the closing doors, please_ \- but at this point, in this day and age, he shouldn't be surprised by anything.

Leila's block was quiet and tree lined, and he liked it immediately. "This is me," she told him, pointing back to the grey building. She punched in the code and a loud buzzer let them in. She kept tugging him along, and he only followed to make sure she actually made it inside her apartment.

At the door, she dug out her keys, but stood there shuffling between three identical looking ones.

She turned back to him, raising the key chain up to eye level. "I can't fucking see anything without my glasses," she shared.

Bucky chuckled softly, taking the keys from her grasp. He tried the first one and that one didn't work, but the second one thankfully let them in. He let her in first, but didn't go into the apartment. She hadn't actually invited him in, and he didn't want to be presumptuous.

Leila turned on the light and started to take off her boots, almost tripping over her own feet. Bucky laughed again at her clumsiness and she turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna stand out there all night, making fun of me?" she shot back at him, shrugging off her jacket.

"I'm just dropping you off, doll. I'm not looking for any trouble," he told her, his hands raised in mock defense.

"Doll," she mimicked him, giggling quietly. "Do I look like a doll to you?"

"Of course you do," he immediately replied, smiling at her. "I wouldn't call you that if I didn't think so."

"So I'm frail and dainty? Is that what you're telling me?"

The smile on Bucky's face faltered. "No, I-I just mean..."

"What?" Leila probed after a long pause, twirling to stare back at him.

"I just...think you're pretty, is all," he finished, digging his hands into his pockets. He couldn't meet her eyes, not after what he'd just revealed, and he was feeling hot again. He needed to leave.

"Wow. You are so corny," she told him. He glanced up at her, and she was smiling wide, tying her hair into a loose braid. "I wouldn't have guessed that about you."

Relief flooded his brain. "Oh yeah? What would you have guessed, then?"

"I don't know," she mused, stepping up to him. "You're so quiet and keep to yourself. Not like the rest of them. Such a mystery," she whispered, gazing at him head on. Bucky realized that he didn't have to look down at her, as she was almost his height.

"You're one to talk," he teased, shaking his head.

"What does that mean?"

"You aren't exactly an open book," he told her, giving her a scrutinizing look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How would you know?" she smirked, "You've never tried to get to know me."

* * *

  
"So you didn't stay over?" Sam queried, narrowing his eyes.

"No."

"You just...left?"

"Yeah."

Sam pursed his lips. "Did she ask you to stay over?"

"Not...really," Bucky said, hugging one of the throw pillows. "I just made sure she was okay, got her water and into her room. Then headed back here."

"So..." Sam continued. Bucky could tell he was trying to be patient, but was actually perplexed. "You proved to her you're a good babysitter. Are you gonna actually ask her out, or...?"

"I'm not sure if she wants that."

"Buck, stop playin'. This girl said, 'You've never tried to get to know me.' That's a clear invitation."

"Is it?" Bucky wondered. "It seemed more like she was stating a fact."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "She was saying, 'You haven't tried before, but I hope you start now.' You gotta learn to read between the lines, my man."

Bucky stared at Sam. That made sense. It wasn't like she was just saying that. The smirk she had on her face said otherwise.

"I suggest you go find her and take her up on that challenge," Sam offered, dumping a handful of chips into his palm.

"Right now?"

"No, next month," Sam said with his mouth full. "Yeah, right now!"

"All right, jeez, don't get your feathers all in a bunch," Bucky teased, throwing the pillow at Sam's head before rushing out of the room.

He walked straight to the lab and, for the first time since he'd come to the tower, Leila was nowhere to be found. He glanced left and right, noticing a few other technicians busy with work.

"She usually finds a bench outside at this time of the day," Bucky heard. He turned to find a short, blonde woman in a lab coat. "You're looking for Leila, right?"

He nodded, giving the woman a small smile.

"She never goes to far from the tower. You should be able to find her easily," she told him.

"Thanks," he said, making his way toward the elevators. He only had to walk a single block, and like the woman said, there she was. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes as she read a thick book. Bucky slowed his pace as he approached, making his presence known so as to not startle her. Leila looked up and slowly titled the frames downward, giving him her signature analaytical-yet-inscrutable look.

"Hello," she greeted evenly. "Need help with your arm again?"

"Nope," he intoned, taking a seat to her left. "Just here to hang out. With you."

"How spontaneous," she teased, removing her sunglasses entirely from her face. Bucky's smile widened when he met her gaze. He still couldn't believe he was finally talking to her. He felt an odd mix of trepidation and adrenaline whenever they spoke. It was scary but at the same time, familiar, and he was kind of enjoying it.

Shrugging, he placed his arm along the bench, not quite touching her, but close enough. He lifted his face toward the sun, relishing the warmth of the rays. Something else he couldn't get enough of.

He felt Leila's eyes on him and he turned his head to meet her gaze. She stared unabashedly. Bucky raised his eyebrows silently.

"You are quite the rarity, James."

It was the first time he had heard her say his name. He liked the way it sounded, how her smooth voice made it sound like a caress. But it wasn't enough. Too formal. He could still feel a distance in the use of that name that he wanted to eliminate.

"Bucky," he corrected, staring back at her. Leila held his gaze still, as if nothing else was happening around them.

"Bucky," she repeated, nodding and finally smiling.

* * *

  
"Are you awake?"

Bucky exhaled, nodding slowly though his eyes were closed. "Yeah."

"Oh my god, you're falling asleep. You're missing the whole movie!" Leila whispered-yelled, slapping at his chest lightly.

She started to invite him over regularly, claiming that he must want to get away from the tower every now and then. _My doors are always open_ , she stated. Bucky wasn't about to reject that offer.

He would walk home with her occasionally, after her shift at the lab, or she would have him over for dinner, the night before a mission. It was nice. Comfortable.

Safe.

"Go back," he croaked groggily, still keeping his eyes closed. It was half past eleven on a Friday night, but he had had a particularly long training session that day. It wasn't his fault that her couch was so comfortable. It pulled out into a sort of bed contraption that had confused him at first, but now it was his favorite. He loved to wrap himself in Leila's blankets, all of which smelled like her, and doze off for hours.

Leila never minded. She usually let him sleep until it was time to eat or catch the train back to the tower. But tonight she insisted on watching a movie, and as usual, he obliged.

Bucky inhaled sharply, blinking his eyes open when she didn't respond. He turned and caught her staring at him, eyes unreadable, and she didn't look away. "I'm sorry, doll. Go back, I promise I'll stay awake."

Leila said nothing still, only turned her body to face him. Leaning forward, she carefully raised her hand to his stubbly chin, glancing at his lips a single time before planting the softest kiss on them. Barely pulling her face away, Leila looked at him again to gauge his reaction.

Bucky lunged at her and she gasped before he connected their lips again. He cradled the nape of her neck with his left hand, using the right to steady her hips. He had no idea how he knew what he was doing, but it felt right, so he didn't feel the need to question anything at the moment.

What he did feel were her hands run through his hair and groaned when her short nails grazed his scalp. Leila pulled away, lying back to catch her breath, and he went for her neck, not wanting to part from her just yet. He nipped and licked and just couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin. Biting a little harder, she let out the most obscene sound and it made all the blood in his body rush straight downward.

"Do that again," he pleaded, tugging the collar of the oversized t-shirt she was wearing to lick at her there.

"Make me," she whispered, gliding her hands down his torso. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled up, urging it off impatiently. He got it off and hovered over her, shaking his hair out of his face.

She stared again, reaching up to brush a lock behind his ear. "You're so beautiful," she stated evenly, like it was a fact.

_No_ , was his immediate thought. _I'm not_. He still felt broken and angry and hurt. But being around her eased that. Leila knew what he had done. She knew who he was and she still talked to him. She still made sardonic comments like she did with everyone else; she still teased him, and cooked for him, and made him watch the things she wanted to watch because she wanted to share something with him. She just treated him like he was a person. No judgement or grudges or manipulation. He was just Bucky when he was around her. And even though he was still figuring himself out, trying to reconcile the person he used to be with the man he was right now, he knew he liked who he was when he was around her.

He leaned down to kiss her again, softer and slower this time. Her hands gripped his arms, and he almost pulled away when her fingers grazed over his scars, but Leila only kissed him harder, forcing him closer.

Bucky relaxed slightly, enjoying the feel of her hands on his bare skin. She was still fully clothed beneath him though, and he was desperate to feel more of her.

"Can I touch you?" He asked between kisses, flesh and metal fingers twitching in anticipation.

"Yes," she hissed, her eyes closing softly. Bucky reached under her shirt, her stomach tensing from the slight cool of the metal. Blinking back down at him, Leila watched as his fingers moved across her skin under the fabric. She grabbed at the shirt and pulled it up to her neck suddenly, along with her bra, and then reached for the waistband of her shorts to pull them all the way down to her ankles.

Lying back down, she stared at Bucky again-waiting-her eyes silently giving him the go ahead.

His gaze roamed over her figure, lips parting in awe. He couldn't fully recall the last time he'd been allowed to see someone like this. He may have been with people, while he was under Hydra's control, but if he was he likely wouldn't remember. And mostly wouldn't have it enjoyed it, not like he did before he was taken.

This, though. This he knew he would never be able to forget, no matter how many times his brain was wiped.

Placing his hands along her waist, he let them drift upward. Her skin was warm and smooth, the light from the paused television screen shining across her brightly. Bucky couldn't help leaning down to kiss her stomach, and she bit her lip, barely stifling another moan. Leila arched her back to get closer, placing a hand along his neck.

He glanced at her, waiting for her to direct him, but Leila was still, rubbing her thumb along his nape.

Bucky realized she wasn't guiding him or demanding anything; she simply let him roam over her, explore and discover whatever he wanted, and that excited him even more. He knew that she would object if he did something she didn't like anyway, and he would never dream of hurting her, especially now that she was under him like this.

His lips found their way to her chest, and he then mouthed her nipple as his flesh hand trailed downward. She was squirming, little sighs and moans escaping her own lips, which only spurred him on. Bucky's fingers wove between her legs, and he slowly circled his index around her clit, mimicking the movement of his tongue.

Leila gasped and whined under him. "Bucky...Bucky, Bucky, Bucky," she said over and over again, dragging a hand down his back, and he loved how she was saying his name.

"Too much?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Not at all," she breathed, shaking her head. "Do it...more. Faster. Please."

He nodded. "Okay," he told her, pulling away completely.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. Her voice sounded disappointed, like she was afraid she'd upset him. Bucky glanced down at her, then reached for her shorts, tugging them off her feet. He tossed them to the ground and shoved her thighs apart, settling between them.

Without warning, he dove between her legs, his lips lacking the hesitation his fingers had. Leila moaned again, even more obscenely than before, and ground her hips against his mouth.

"Fuck...yes...yes, oh my god," she whispered, her voice breathy and high pitched. He reached up and rubbed his thumb across one of her nipples, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

He didn't want to stop. He was loving every second of it. The heady flavor of her. The wetness and warmth. Her mewling and squirming. Bucky pulled her legs over his shoulders and licked and sucked even harder, his pants tightening at the sight of her.

Leila's hair was like an unruly halo and her skin was flushed and glistening. Her breasts bounced with each one of their simultaneous movements and she kept biting her lips, making them look plush and full. She looked completely wrecked, and he stared back at her, burning the image into his memory.

Bucky was getting intentionally sloppy, which she seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Her moans got louder and higher, until they started turning to rough sobs and then he just attacked her clit, aggressive and merciless, until she was shaking beneath him; her hips wiggling almost against her will.

"Fuck! Oh my...god, yes," she cried, gasping and moaning. If anyone had heard them, there was no question as to what they were doing, and he relished how wanton she sounded.

Bucky kissed her thigh, watching as she recovered. Leila's chest heaved, and tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped them away carefully and sat up on her elbows.

"I had no idea you could do that," she whispered, her features surprised.

"Some things stay with you, I guess," he told her, grazing his cheek against her thigh. She stared at him and smirked, sitting up and pulling the rest of her clothing off.

"Let's see what else you remember," she quipped, pushing him down onto the couch/bed hybrid. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, gripping him gently. She then straddled him, lining him up between her legs.

"Wait," he blurted, tightening his hold on her legs. "Don't we need some sort of...protection? I don't know what will happen if....with the serum..."

"I have an IUD," she said, matter of fact. "And I'm guessing the serum takes care of any sort of infection or whatever, right? I mean, I'm all good. I would assume you are, too."

Bucky gazed at her, thinking over her words. That made sense. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even been sick. He'd been studied so much, it made sense that whatever was in his veins would protect him from most things.

He nodded slowly. "What's an IUD?"

"I'll tell you after," Leila smirked, sinking down on him languidly. His eyes widened as she settled herself over him. How could he ever forget what this felt like? It was...one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. It was like his body was melting and all he could sense was her, warm and snug and safe.

She tightened around him and he shuddered, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. Winding her hips slowly, Leila turned to capture his mouth again. She moved up and down and up and around over and over again, and he was getting dizzy with her motions, in the best way possible.

"Lie back," she said into his ear softly, and Bucky obliged immediately. He would do anything if she kept up with what she was doing to him. Leila placed both of his hands on her hips and stared down at him, making sure he held her gaze. She moved almost all they way up and sank down on him again, riding him fast and hard.

Bucky squeezed her, feeling like he was literally going to explode. She leaned over him, somehow making her hips move even faster, and he grunted, as if she'd knocked the wind out of him.

Leila grinned down at him, eyes sparkling in the dark living room. "Come for me," she urged quietly, moving even more aggressively. He shuddered again at her words, feeling completely overcome.

"You feel so good, oh my god," Leila continued. She kept gasping and whining above him, then suddenly leaned forward, kissing him roughly. Bucky moaned into her mouth, and she picked up her pace again, grinding on him tirelessly.

"Please, Bucky. Please come for me," she begged him in the most desperate tone he'd ever heard from anyone. It was like she couldn't do anything else unless he did this for her. Like she absolutely needed to see his pleasure. Leila kissed his neck and kept up with her motions, whispering in his ear to _please come for her_ again and again.

And that set him off. His fingers dug into her skin harshly as the most amazing sensation seized his body. He trembled as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he still saw bright stars and shapes behind his lids. Leila hummed quietly, pleased as she watched him.

"Oh my god, that is so hot," Bucky heard her say as she slowed and slid off of him. He blinked his eyes open lazily, watching as she moved her body off of his in a way that sparked something primal in him. He would have blushed if his mind hadn't been completely blank at the moment.

He breathed deeply, chest sticky with sweat. Bucky stared up at the ceiling of her apartment.

"Did you..?" He began, turning his head to meet her gaze. Leila shook her head, giving him a smirk.

"Not yet. But it won't take much. Especially after seeing that," she told him, kissing his neck again. Bucky chuckled softly, running his hand up her back.

"So you're saying we can do that again?"

"I'm nowhere near done with you," she said, brushing back his hair.

"Okay," he agreed. "But I need to know something."

"What?"

"What's an IUD?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter, just as a reader insert. I normally only write original characters, but I thought I would try both this time.

His fist met the punching bag, arm catching slightly as he pulled it back. Bucky paused to look down. The metal contraption had been glitching oddly the past couple of days, and he'd been trying to ignore it in hopes that he could avoid the lab.

Flexing his hand, he found his stance again, punching the bag once more. He could feel the stiffness in the metal. He didn't like it at all and knew he would have to get it fixed sooner or later. Bucky wanted to make it later. _Much_ later.

* * *

  
"You all right, man?" Sam was gazing at him, forearms crossed.

Bucky turned his head to his right, where Sam was seated next to him. Not exactly looking at him, but acknowledging the question. He nodded subtly, looking back down at his lap.

"You sure?"

He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as his teeth gnawed his lower lip. "Yeah, it's just...my arm..it's...acting up."

"You wanna go to the lab? There's always someone in there, they'll help you out."

Bucky knew. He knew there was always someone there. That's exactly why he didn't want to go.

"Buck? You home?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Bucky blinked and hung his head. "Yeah, it's....probably nothing. I'm sure it'll go away soon."

It was silent for a long time. He furrowed his brow and looked up sharply. Sam was staring back at him with the most deadpan expression Bucky had ever seen, and this was Sam. The man had literally kicked him the first time they met, based on what everyone had told him.

"Man, get your ass up. We're going to the lab." Sam stood abruptly, walking into the hall. Bucky watched him go, a confused and nervous look on his face. He sat there until Sam's head popped back into the room.

"I said get up!"

* * *

  
You were sitting at one of the tables in the corner, where you always sat. Away from view. He sighed, wondering why he was surprised you were there. You were always there.

"Y/N! How's my favorite girl doing?" Sam exclaimed. He clapped his hands together as he approached.

"I'm not your girl or your favorite anything, Samuel," you replied, eyes never straying from the notebook in front of you. Your left hand neatly wrote notes on the paper while your right twirled a pair of chopsticks around soupy noodles.

"Y/N! Come on! I told you about that Samuel nonsense," he teased, planting his palms on the table. "Let me get some of them noodles."

You dropped the chopsticks into the bowl and handed it over to him, all while writing more notes. Sam grabbed the chopsticks deftly and slurped some into his mouth. He handed the bowl to Bucky as he chewed. He shook his head but Sam insisted, and Bucky took the bowl begrudgingly, standing there. He looked around, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Is there anything you need help with or are you just here to eat my food?" You asked, placing the mechanical pencil down to look between them. Bucky looked at his feet before their eyes could make contact and stepped from behind Sam, placing the bowl back in front of you.

"Bucky needs someone to look at his arm," Sam told her, grabbing the chopsticks again.

"What's wrong with it?" you asked, pushing up the sleeves of her lab coat.

"It's..." Bucky started, clearing his throat. He still avoided your gaze. "It's been..kinda glitchy? I don't know how to explain it."

"Let me see," you said softly, reaching for him. His eyes widened for a moment and he stiffened. Your hand was warm and gentle on him, from what he could sense, and he immediately started to feel hot all over.

You reached for a tool on the table, and turned back to him. "Do you mind?"

Bucky shook his head, letting strands of his hair fall across his face as she got closer. You fiddled here and there, sliding the tool between the metal plates occasionally. He watched you intently, holding his breath. Bucky then inhaled carefully, slowly, after a while, and was consumed by your scent. It was clean, almost woody, and only made him feel even warmer.

"Samuel," you said suddenly, voice sharp. "What did I tell you about touching my things? Am I going to have to ban you from the lab?"

Bucky looked up and saw Sam with his arms behind his back, somehow looking both innocent and mischievous at the same time, as only Sam could do. He shook his head and looked back down toward his arm. "He can be a real child."

You glanced at him briefly before turning back to his arm, humming softly. She spent a few more minutes working before setting the tool down, exhaling deeply. "It should be okay now. A few things were disconnected, which may have been why your movement wasn't as smooth as it should be. Come back if it happens again."

"Thank you," he replied, flexing his hand. It indeed felt normal again. The rest of him, however...

* * *

  
"What was that?" Sam asked, as they walked out of the lab.

"What was what?" Bucky asked, falling in step

"You were being very weird," Sam replied. "Weirder than you normally are," he said after a pause.

"I wasn't being weird," Bucky retorted, shoving Sam against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping his head down.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," Sam said, like he had just solved a difficult calculus problem.

"Oh what?" Bucky asked, rolling his eyes.

"You like her!"

"I don't like her," he mocked, trying to keep his features blank. "I don't even know her."

"But ya wanna," Sam followed up, narrowing his eyes in a knowing gaze.

Bucky said nothing.

"Oh my god, you are so transparent. Just talk to her!"

"And say what? She doesn't even talk to anybody else. She barely tolerates your presence. Though I don't blame her," he added facetiously.

"Hey! She likes me just fine. We homies. More than I can say for you," Sam said, smirking.

Bucky rolled his eyes again, but Sam was right. He was pretty sure you didn't even know his name. And if you did, Bucky was pretty sure you didn't give a shit.

"So?" Sam queried.

"So what?"

"So what's the plan?"

"For....?"

"For her to be into you! Weren't you a ladies' man back in the day? That never really goes away, you know," Sam said, patting him on the shoulder.

Bucky chuckled. "I don't know. It's buried deep. Really deep."

He could sort of recall the various girls he chased after, once upon a time back in Brooklyn. A brunette here, a redhead there. Flashes of pretty eyes and even prettier smiles crossed his mind, but he couldn't summon, or even remember, the confidence his former self must have had to approach a woman.

The women he saw and met now were just as easy on the eyes as the girls he used to flirt with in the past, if not more so. But modern women didn't always appreciate pet names and unsolicited compliments. Bucky realized respect was defined differently in this day and age, and he wasn't ready to try to sweet talk a woman yet. Not when he didn't know the rules.

It was bad enough that the world knew what Hydra made him do, for all those years. He didn't even want to imagine what someone would think if a former assassin tried flirting with them. They'd probably run away screaming.

Sam slowed at Bucky's words, "Well," he began, grabbing his chin in thought, "If that Bucky won't come to Y/N, we just gotta make her come to you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bucky inquired, his features contorted in confusion.

"Let's just say I make a mean wingman," Sam grinned, his teeth shining brightly.

"Is that some kind of weird bird joke? I told you, it's only funny when other people come up with them, not you."

Sam gave him that deadpan look again, and Bucky would have burst out laughing if he wasn't genuinely lost.

"Come on, man, I got a lot to teach you."

* * *

  
"All right, we lookin' fresh, ready to roll. Let's head out!" Sam told him, entering the elevator.

Bucky's insides were roiling. "Where are we even going?"

"It's just a bar. Low key, casual. Nothing to worry about," Sam assured, but Bucky wasn't so convinced. Being in public still made him a bit nervous. But he knew Sam wouldn't take him somewhere that would make him uncomfortable, so he tried to relax as best he could.The ride through the city wasn't as hectic as it normally was, and they made it to their destination in no time.

Sam had been right, Bucky realized, as they approached the venue. The bar was low key, with warm lighting and calm music. He was feeling better by the second.

"Hey, let me get a Modelo, a gin and tonic, and...." Sam turned to him. "Want anything?"

Bucky shrugged, making Sam roll his eyes. "Two Modelos and a gin and tonic."

"You know I can't get drunk," Bucky told him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"No, but you can still drink. Chill out, it's gonna be a good time. I invited Kelsey and some people from the tower, so just...be cool."

Bucky's heart sped up. "What? Who?"

"Kelsey, that reporter I met at that press thing we were at. She gave me her number-"

"No, who from the tower did you invite?" Bucky clarified. At that, Sam paused, then gave him a slow grin.

"You better not have done what I think you did, birdbrain."

"Hey, I said I would be your wingman, right? You gotta trust me on this."

Before Bucky could respond, a dark haired woman approached them. "Sam! There you are!"

Bucky backed away slightly as Sam greeted the woman and handed her the gin and tonic. He nursed the beer Sam had pushed his way, taking a sip to clear his throat. A few more familiar faces found their small group and Bucky smiled weakly at them.

They found a space outside that was big enough for all of them, and Bucky started to feel a bit more at ease again, even though he wasn't talking much. He mostly sipped his beer and listened, nodding politely when appropriate. After a while, he felt someone next to him and he turned to find you, her hip canted to the side and eyes smoky and attentive.

He blinked, not expecting you to be there, but recovered quickly. You wore her hair down, out of its characteristic ponytail, and donned a leather jacket. You looked even more unapproachable than usual, and while it intimidated him, he also liked it for some reason. Not that you weren't still pretty. You was always pretty to him. But you looked...untouchable, like you could handle herself in any situation and do it with ease.

"Do you wanna sit?" He asked you, shifting slightly to make room. You slid in next to him gracefully, crossing her denim-clad legs. You glanced around the table silently, face inscrutable.

"Y/N! You made it!" Sam yelled across from them.

"I did," you said softly, nodding your head.

"About time," he responded, "Bucky was worried you were gonna ditch us." At that, Bucky stiffened, glaring at Sam quietly.

"Is that so?" you asked, giving him a sideways glance. Bucky met your gaze, and shrugged coolly, a small smile on his lips. He really didn't know what to say, and wasn't about to look dumb when you was sitting right next to him.

He took a sip from his bottle, keeping his eyes on you. Your brows rose, as did the corner of your lips. Sam caught his attention discretely and mimicked drinking from a bottle. Bucky nodded and turned back to you.

"You want something to drink?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you paying?" you shot back, leaning against the booth like you owned it.

"I only pay for people I like," he said, tilting his head at you. _Where did that come from?_ he thought.

You smirked, looking him up and down. "If you get me a Bee's Knees, we'll see how true that is," you told him.

* * *

  
"Looks like you got everything under control. You didn't need me," Sam told him, waving down the bartender.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bucky spat. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I had no idea she was gonna be here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd say no if I did! You gotta just do it, man, just get out there. You can do this," Sam encouraged.

Bucky exhaled, closing his eyes. Was he right? Could he do this? Same never lied to him, no matter how annoyed or content he was with him. He was always upfront with Bucky, which was more than he could say for most of the other people who had been around him throughout the past few years.

_I can do this. I can be normal. I can talk to a pretty girl._

_I can do this._

Taking another deep breath, he grabbed their drinks and followed Sam back to the table. He carefully placed the cocktail in front of you, sliding in next to you as if you both were the oldest of friends.

"Thank you," you told him, voice clear and deep.

"Any time", he said, sipping his beer and ignoring the slight tremor in his hand.

"Do you only drink for the taste?" you asked suddenly, taking a sip from the glass.

"Um..I guess so," Bucky replied, looking at the bottle intently. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm sure the serum makes you metabolize the alcohol so quickly that you wouldn't even feel it, right?"

"I usually don't, no," he said to you slowly. "But I sort of remember what it's like. To be drunk."

"Do you? Do you miss it?" you asked, turning more to him. You looked genuinely curious, chin resting in your palm.

Bucky smiled. He liked that look on you. "Honestly, sometimes I do. I would like to feel...." He paused, searching for the right word.

"Uninhibited," you finished for him.

"Yeah," he said, eyes bright. "Exactly. Uninhibited. I don't really feel that much anymore."

"No," you nodded. "Not when you're basically a super hero and everything. I'm sure it's a lot of pressure."

"I'm not a super hero," he toldyou, running a hand through his hair. You stared at him after he said that, narrowing your eyes slightly.

"Okay," you responded, sipping the drinking again. You seemed annoyed, and he felt a wave of anxiety creep up his neck.

"I mean, I just do what they tell me to do. I'm not making useful things in a lab or anything like that."

You snorted lightly, giving him that smirk again. "You're literally saving the world every week. You don't need to be modest about it."

"I'm not being modest," he replied, holding his hands up helplessly. "I just follow orders."

Twirling the glass straw in your drink, you took him in silently. "You're so full of shit."

Bucky scoffed, feigning offense. "Come on, doll, that's harsh." _What the hell? Doll? Where the hell did that come from?_

_She's never gonna speak to you again._

"Doll? Is that what you called the ladies back in the day?" you teased.

Bucky felt his face warm up, but smiled at you. "Only the ones I liked."

* * *

  
Hours passed and despite drinking close to ten beers, Bucky felt nothing. You, on the other hand, barely had two drinks, and had the the biggest smile he had ever seen on your face. He wanted to see you look at him like that all the time.

"I never drink," you told him, laughing softly. Your eyes met his through the gaps between your fingers and you laughed again. "I'm such a lightweight."

"It's okay," he told you, gazing back. "You seem to like me more right now though, so I'm not complaining."

"I am way nicer when I'm drunk. I have no idea why, but it's true. Maybe it's the lowered inhibitions." You smiled at him again and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. He blinked, frozen as you tucked it behind his ear.

"You have such beautiful eyes. You really shouldn't hide them," you complimented him. Bucky grinned back at you and ducked his head. He knew the lights were too dim to see anything clearly, but he tried to hide his blushing anyway.

"Yo, we're heading out, y'all coming?" Sam asked, Kelsey under his arm. You both looked around the table and noticed that almost everyone else had left.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Bucky replied. His stomach sank as he realized the night was over.

"All right, cool. I'm gonna take Kelsey back to her place. Y/N, you good with Bucky taking you back to yours?"

You nodded softly, eyes shrinking as you smiled back at Sam. He chuckled and patted you on the shoulder before motioning to Bucky. "Get her back safe, man. She better be in the lab on Monday without a scratch."

Bucky nodded silently, unsure how all of that had happened so quickly. He felt you grab his hand and pull him forward gently.

"Come on."

* * *

  
The ride to Brooklyn wasn't too long, though it had been a while since he had last ridden the subway. It was much louder and brighter than he remembered. He didn't know it talked now- _Stand clear of the closing doors, please_ \- but at this point, in this day and age, he shouldn't be surprised by anything.

your block was quiet and tree lined, and he liked it immediately. "This is me," you told him, pointing back to the grey building. You punched in the code and a loud buzzer let you in. You kept tugging him along, and he only followed to make sure you actually made it inside the apartment.

At the door, she dug out her keys, but stood there shuffling between three identical looking ones.

You turned back to him, raising the key chain up to eye level. "I can't fucking see anything without my glasses," you shared.

Bucky chuckled softly, taking the keys from your grasp. He tried the first one and that one didn't work, but the second one thankfully let him in. He let you walk in first, but didn't go into the apartment. You hadn't actually invited him in, and he didn't want to be presumptuous.

You turned on the light and started to take off your boots, almost tripping over your own feet. Bucky laughed again at your clumsiness and you turned to look at him.

"Are you gonna stand out there all night, making fun of me?" you shot back at him, shrugging off your jacket.

"I'm just dropping you off, doll. I'm not looking for any trouble," he told you, his hands raised in mock defense.

"Doll," you mimicked him, giggling quietly. "Do I look like a doll to you?"

"Of course you do," he immediately replied, smiling at you. "I wouldn't call you that if I didn't think so."

"So I'm frail and dainty? Is that what you're telling me?"

The smile on Bucky's face faltered. "No, I-I just mean..."

"What?" You probed after a long pause, twirling to stare back at him.

"I just...think you're pretty, is all," he finished, digging his hands into his pockets. He couldn't meet your eyes, not after what he'd just revealed, and he was feeling hot again. He needed to leave.

"Wow. You are so corny," you told him. He glanced up, and you was smiling wide, tying your hair into a loose braid. "I wouldn't have guessed that about you."

Relief flooded his brain. "Oh yeah? What would you have guessed, then?"

"I don't know," you mused, stepping up to him. "You're so quiet and keep to yourself. Not like the rest of them. Such a mystery," you whispered, gazing at him head on. Bucky realized that he didn't have to look down, as you was almost his height.

"You're one to talk," he teased, shaking his head.

"What does that mean?"

"You aren't exactly an open book," he told you, giving you a scrutinizing look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How would you know?" you smirked, "You've never tried to get to know me."

* * *

  
"So you didn't stay over?" Sam queried, narrowing his eyes.

"No."

"You just...left?"

"Yeah."

Sam pursed his lips. "Did she ask you to stay over?"

"Not...really," Bucky said, hugging one of the throw pillows. "I just made sure she was okay, got her water and into her room. Then headed back here."

"So..." Sam continued. Bucky could tell he was trying to be patient, but was actually perplexed. "You proved to her you're a good babysitter. Are you gonna actually ask her out, or...?"

"I'm not sure if she wants that."

"Buck, stop playin'. This girl said, 'You've never tried to get to know me.' That's a clear invitation."

"Is it?" Bucky wondered. "It seemed more like she was stating a fact."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "She was saying, 'You haven't tried before, but I hope you start now.' You gotta learn to read between the lines, my man."

Bucky stared at Sam. That made sense. It wasn't like you was just saying that. The smirk you had on her face said otherwise.

"I suggest you go find her and take her up on that challenge," Sam offered, dumping a handful of chips into his palm.

"Right now?"

"No, next month," Sam said with his mouth full. "Yeah, right now!"

"All right, jeez, don't get your feathers all in a bunch," Bucky teased, throwing the pillow at Sam's head before rushing out of the room.

He walked straight to the lab and, for the first time since he'd come to the tower, you were nowhere to be found. He glanced left and right, noticing a few other technicians busy with work.

"She usually finds a bench outside at this time of the day," Bucky heard. He turned to find a short, blonde woman in a lab coat. "You're looking for Y/N, right?"

He nodded, giving the woman a small smile.

"She never goes to far from the tower. You should be able to find her easily," she told him.

"Thanks," he said, making his way toward the elevators. He only had to walk a single block, and like the woman said, there you were. A pair of dark sunglasses covered your eyes as you read a thick book. Bucky slowed his pace as he approached, making his presence known so as to not startle you. You looked up and slowly titled the frames downward, giving him your signature analaytical-yet-inscrutable look.

"Hello," you greeted evenly. "Need help with your arm again?"

"Nope," he intoned, taking a seat to her left. "Just here to hang out. With you."

"How spontaneous," you teased, removing your sunglasses entirely. Bucky's smile widened when he met your gaze. He still couldn't believe he was finally talking to you. He felt an odd mix of trepidation and adrenaline whenever you spoke. It was scary but at the same time, familiar, and he was kind of enjoying it.

Shrugging, he placed his arm along the bench, not quite touching you, but close enough. He lifted his face toward the sun, relishing the warmth of the rays. Something else he couldn't get enough of.

He felt your eyes on him and he turned his head to meet your gaze. You stared unabashedly. Bucky raised his eyebrows silently.

"You are quite the rarity, James."

It was the first time he had heard you say his name. He liked the way it sounded, how your smooth voice made it sound like a caress. But it wasn't enough. Too formal. He could still feel a distance in the use of that name that he wanted to eliminate.

"Bucky," he corrected, staring back at you. You held his gaze still, as if nothing else was happening around them.

"Bucky," you repeated, nodding and finally smiling.

* * *

  
"Are you awake?"

Bucky exhaled, nodding slowly though his eyes were closed. "Yeah."

"Oh my god, you're falling asleep. You're missing the whole movie!" You whispered-yelled, slapping at his chest lightly.

You started to invite him over regularly, claiming that he must want to get away from the tower every now and then. _My doors are always open_ , you stated. Bucky wasn't about to reject that offer.

He would walk home with you occasionally, after your shift at the lab, or you would have him over for dinner, the night before a mission. It was nice. Comfortable.

Safe.

"Go back," he croaked groggily, still keeping his eyes closed. It was half past eleven on a Friday night, but he had had a particularly long training session that day. It wasn't his fault that your couch was so comfortable. It pulled out into a sort of bed contraption that had confused him at first, but now it was his favorite. He loved to wrap himself in your blankets, all of which smelled like you, and doze off for hours.

You never minded. You usually let him sleep until it was time to eat or catch the train back to the tower. But tonight you insisted on watching a movie, and as usual, he obliged.

Bucky inhaled sharply, blinking his eyes open when you didn't respond. He turned and caught you staring at him, eyes unreadable, and you didn't look away. "I'm sorry, doll. Go back, I promise I'll stay awake."

You said nothing still, only turned your body to face him. Leaning forward, You carefully raised your hand to his stubbly chin, glancing at his lips a single time before planting the softest kiss on them. Barely pulling youe face away, you looked at him again to gauge his reaction.

Bucky lunged at you and you gasped before he connected your lips again. He cradled the nape of your neck with his left hand, using the right to steady your hips. He had no idea how he knew what he was doing, but it felt right, so he didn't feel the need to question anything at the moment.

What he did feel were your hands run through his hair and groaned when your short nails grazed his scalp. You pulled away, lying back to catch your breath, and he went for her neck, not wanting to part from you just yet. He nipped and licked and just couldn't get enough of the taste of your skin. Biting a little harder, you let out the most obscene sound and it made all the blood in his body rush straight downward.

"Do that again," he pleaded, tugging the collar of the oversized t-shirt you were wearing to lick at you there.

"Make me," you whispered, gliding your hands down his torso. You reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled up, urging it off impatiently. He got it off and hovered over you, shaking his hair out of his face.

You stared again, reaching up to brush a lock behind his ear. "You're so beautiful," you stated evenly, like it was a fact.

_No_ , was his immediate thought. _I'm not_. He still felt broken and angry and hurt. But being around you eased that. You knew what he had done. You knew who he was and you still talked to him. You still made sardonic comments like you did with everyone else; you still teased him, and cooked for him, and made him watch the things you wanted to watch because you wanted to share something with him. You just treated him like he was a person. No judgement or grudges or manipulation. He was just Bucky when he was around you. And even though he was still figuring himself out, trying to reconcile the person he used to be with the man he was right now, he knew he liked who he was when he was around you.

He leaned down to kiss you again, softer and slower this time. Your hands gripped his arms, and he almost pulled away when your fingers grazed over his scars, but you only kissed him harder, forcing him closer.

Bucky relaxed slightly, enjoying the feel of your hands on his bare skin. You was still fully clothed beneath him though, and he was desperate to feel more of you.

"Can I touch you?" He asked between kisses, flesh and metal fingers twitching in anticipation.

"Yes," you hissed, eyes closing softly. Bucky reached under your shirt, your stomach tensing from the slight cool of the metal. Blinking back down at him, you watched as his fingers moved across your skin under the fabric. You grabbed at the shirt and pulled it up to your neck suddenly, along with your bra, and then reached for the waistband of your shorts to pull them all the way down to your ankles.

Lying back down, you stared at Bucky again-waiting- eyes silently giving him the go ahead.

His gaze roamed over your figure, lips parting in awe. He couldn't fully recall the last time he'd been allowed to see someone like this. He may have been with people, while he was under Hydra's control, but if he was he likely wouldn't remember. And mostly wouldn't have it enjoyed it, not like he did before he was taken.

This, though. This he knew he would never be able to forget, no matter how many times his brain was wiped.

Placing his hands along your waist, he let them drift upward. Your skin was warm and smooth, the light from the paused television screen shining across it brightly. Bucky couldn't help leaning down to kiss your stomach, and you bit her lip, barely stifling another moan. You arched your back to get closer, placing a hand along his neck.

He glanced at you, waiting for you to direct him, but you were still, rubbing your thumb along his nape.

Bucky realized you wasn't guiding him or demanding anything; you simply let him roam over you, explore and discover whatever he wanted, and that excited him even more. He knew that you would object if he did something you didn't like anyway, and he would never dream of hurting you, especially now that you was under him like this.

His lips found their way to your chest, and he then mouthed your nipple as his flesh hand trailed downward. You was squirming, little sighs and moans escaping your own lips, which only spurred him on. Bucky's fingers wove between your legs, and he slowly circled his index around your clit, mimicking the movement of his tongue.

You gasped and whined under him. "Bucky...Bucky, Bucky, Bucky," you said over and over again, dragging a hand down his back, and he loved how you were saying his name.

"Too much?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Not at all," you breathed, shaking your head. "Do it...more. Faster. Please."

He nodded. "Okay," he told you, pulling away completely.

"What's wrong?" you asked, sitting up. Your voice sounded disappointed, like you was afraid you'd upset him. Bucky glanced down at you, then reached for your shorts, tugging them off your feet. He tossed them to the ground and shoved your thighs apart, settling between them.

Without warning, he dove between your legs, his lips lacking the hesitation his fingers had. You moaned again, even more obscenely than before, and ground your hips against his mouth.

"Fuck...yes...yes, oh my god," you whispered, voice breathy and high pitched. He reached up and rubbed his thumb across one of your nipples, savoring the taste of you on his tongue.

He didn't want to stop. He was loving every second of it. The heady flavor of you. The wetness and warmth. Your mewling and squirming. Bucky pulled your legs over his shoulders and licked and sucked even harder, his pants tightening at the sight of you.

Your hair was like an unruly halo and her skin was glistening. Your breasts bounced with each one of your simultaneous movements and you kept biting your lips, making them look plush and full. You looked completely wrecked, and he stared back, burning the image into his memory.

Bucky was getting intentionally sloppy, which you seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Your moans got louder and higher, until they started turning to rough sobs and then he just attacked your clit, aggressive and merciless, until you were shaking beneath him; hips wiggling almost against their will.

"Fuck! Oh my...god, yes," you cried, gasping and moaning. If anyone had heard you, there was no question as to what you two were doing, and he relished how wanton you sounded.

Bucky kissed your thigh, watching as you recovered. Your chest heaved, and tears were running down your cheeks. You wiped them away carefully and sat up on tour elbows.

"I had no idea you could do that," you whispered, features surprised.

"Some things stay with you, I guess," he told you, grazing his cheek against your thigh. You stared at him and smirked, sitting up and pulling the rest of your clothing off.

"Let's see what else you remember," you quipped, pushing him down onto the couch/bed hybrid. You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, gripping him gently. You then straddled him, lining him up between your legs.

"Wait," he blurted, tightening his hold on you. "Don't we need some sort of...protection? I don't know what will happen if....with the serum..."

"I have an IUD," you said, matter of fact. "And I'm guessing the serum takes care of any sort of infection or whatever, right? I mean, I'm all good. I would assume you are, too."

Bucky gazed at you, thinking over your words. That made sense. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even been sick. He'd been studied so much, it made sense that whatever was in his veins would protect him from most things.

He nodded slowly. "What's an IUD?"

"I'll tell you after," you smirked, sinking down on him languidly. His eyes widened as you settled herself over him. How could he ever forget what this felt like? It was...one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. It was like his body was melting and all he could sense was you, warm and snug and safe.

You tightened around him and he shuddered, leaning his forehead on your shoulder. Winding your hips slowly, you turned to capture his mouth again. You moved up and down and up and around over and over again, and he was getting dizzy with your motions, in the best way possible.

"Lie back," you said into his ear softly, and Bucky obliged immediately. He would do anything if you kept up with what you were doing to him. You placed both of his hands on your hips and stared down at him, making sure he held your gaze. You moved almost all they way up and sank down on him again, riding him fast and hard.

Bucky squeezed you, feeling like he was literally going to explode. You leaned over him, somehow making your hips move even faster, and he grunted, as if you'd knocked the wind out of him.

You grinned down at him, eyes sparkling in the dark living room. "Come for me," you urged quietly, moving even more aggressively. He shuddered again at your words, feeling completely overcome.

"You feel so good, oh my god," you continued. You kept gasping and whining above him, then suddenly leaned forward, kissing him roughly. Bucky moaned into your mouth, and you picked up the pace again, grinding on him tirelessly.

"Please, Bucky. Please come for me," you begged him in the most desperate tone he'd ever heard from anyone. It was like you couldn't do anything else unless he did this for you. Like you absolutely needed to see his pleasure. You kissed his neck and kept up with your motions, whispering in his ear to _please come for you_ again and again.

And that set him off. His fingers dug into your skin harshly as the most amazing sensation seized his body. He trembled as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he still saw bright stars and shapes behind his lids. You hummed quietly, pleased as you watched him.

"Oh my god, that is so hot," Bucky heard you say as you slowed and slid off of him. He blinked his eyes open lazily, watching as you moved your body off of his in a way that sparked something primal in him. He would have blushed if his mind hadn't been completely blank at the moment.

He breathed deeply, chest sticky with sweat. Bucky stared up at the ceiling of her apartment.

"Did you..?" He began, turning his head to meet your gaze. You shook her head, giving him a smirk.

"Not yet. But it won't take much. Especially after seeing that," you told him, kissing his neck again. Bucky chuckled softly, running his hand up your back.

"So you're saying we can do that again?"

"I'm nowhere near done with you," you said, brushing back his hair.

"Okay," he agreed. "But I need to know something."

"What?"

"What's an IUD?"

**Author's Note:**

> My face claim for Leila is Kelly Gale, and yes, I know she is a model, which means she is paid because she is beautiful, etc. But I imagine Leila with really thick dark eyebrows and Kelly Gale has exactly the eyebrows I imagined. And I've seen some pictures where she isn't smiling and looks sort of defiant, which is how I saw Leila as well. Weird thing, but yeah.


End file.
